


The Children of Voyager

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Word Prompts, Rumors, Tumblr Prompt, s6e9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Some deep questions get asked during the Captain's and Commander's weekly dinners.Word Prompt: Kids





	The Children of Voyager

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 6: Word Prompt: Kids.
> 
> This story was partially inspired by a small talk they had in s6e9 'The voyager Conspiracy' 
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

“Warning plate is hot,” chimed the female computer voice too late for Captain Janeway to avert her hands from the pain that followed. 

“Ouch, now you tell me. Go for authenticity and what do I get? Second degree burns.” She grumbled collecting the dish from the replicator then setting it down on the table. “I’ve been slaving over that replicator program for hours. What was this bizarre rumor I heard about half the crew on deck 5 getting pregnant?” She took a seat opposite Chakotay, serving him a helping of the hot food. 

“Oh that,” Chakotay grinned recalling the events of his day. “The Doctor was running generational projects on the sick bay computer. Tom Pairs happened to glace at the monitor and jumped to conclusions. It wasn’t long till Neelix was asking me to turn cargo bay 1 into a nursery.”

“Word travels fast on this ship.”

“Warp ten!” he laughed. 

Kathryn and Chakotay ate the newly inspired meal she had prepared for their weekly dinner. A mushroom risotto drizzled with Risa style sweet sauce. She had been feeling a little guilty, Chakotay put so much thought into their dinners when he hosted that this arrangement had started to become very one sided. Cocking and hosting seemed effortless to him, while she struggled to replicate dishes that barely past for eatable. Even on her nights to host he spoiled her by bringing wines and ciders from his private collection he had hidden around the ship. It had been a quiet week aboard the starship and she wanted to do something a little extra special to show her thanks to him. To her amazement everything had come out perfectly. 

They finished the meal and cleared the plates. Kathryn took their desserts to the couch under the viewport, and Chakotay followed with the coffee. “So what was your answer to Neelix?” Kathryn asked, taking a bit of the Oregon strawberry shortcake. 

“To having a nursery on Voyager? I explained that it would be a little premature at this time, but should it become a necessity he’ll be the first one I contact to oversee the project,” he grinned watching her eat. He loved their dinners together, they were the only times he could tell for a fact that she had eaten. As first officer he knew when the captain neglected her health, but watching Kathryn indulge the dark red berries covered in whipped cream put him at ease that she wouldn’t starve, for a little while anyway. “What _are_ your thoughts on children?” he asked casually sipping his drink. 

“Are you asking if I want children Commander?” she teased him. Cocking a smile taking a drink from her own cup of black coffee. She looked down at it then frowned at him, “this is decaf!” Chakotay had replicated them a pitcher of decaf coffee to go with their dessert. What was he thinking? He knew her better than that. 

“It is,” his grin widened. “The eagle can’t rest when it is pumped full of caffeine.” She rolled her eyes at his concern and continued to drink the off tasting black liquid. Neelix’s ‘better than coffee’ substitute was closer to the real stuff then this, but she appreciated his well intended gesture. “And yes I am asking if you ever considered having children.”

“May I remind you Chakotay that I already have three,” she swatted his shoulder with a chuckle setting down the cup. “And your first act as Captain of Voyager was to leave them on an unknown planet,” she placed her hands on her hips giving him a mock death glare. Truth was, she harbored no ill will to Chakotay for his decision, had she not been the one to super-evolve into a lizard, she would have made the same choice. “But more seriously Chakotay,” she relaxed into the pillows. “With our situation, unfamiliar territory, new hostel aliens at every turn, it hasn’t crossed my mind,” her raspy voice grew quiet and she started out at the stars streaking by. “The last time I even thought about the possibility…” 

She didn’t need to finish, Chakotay knew. The last time she thought about it was when they were alone together, isolated on a planet for which they were going to spend the rest of their lives on. At the time Kathryn seemed so focused on a cure, running about talking only of catching insects, or studying the plant life, even searching out their primate neighbors to study. Had it been, that in the few still moments during those weeks, she had entertained other scenarios for them in her mind?

“And?” He watched her carefully. 

“It was another life Chakotay?” Kathryn whispered, eyes fixed on the stars. 

Chakotay set down his cup then picked up her hand, interlocking their fingers as they had done the first time on the planet. “I still want to know. Let me carry this burden with you,” his tone gentle. 

She turned to him a tear running down her check. “I would have like it, I would have loved them,” she breathed. 

“Them?”

“Oh yes,” she smiled thinking back to her fantasy. “I imaged three or four children running in the garden. Playing in the river, helping you build furniture for their next baby brother or sister. Being a family,” more tears fell. “But then I imaged them being alone and isolated just like us. And when we grew old and died…” her voice grew shaky. She stared down at their joined hands. 

Chakotay slid along the couch, lifting her chin to look into her beautiful blue eyes. “We are not on New Earth anymore. The children of Voyager will never be alone because this ship is a family.” He wiped away her tears, resting his hand on her check. “Besides, I would very much like to meet these three or four children of ours,” he grinned. “That would be enough to start Neelix’s nursery.”

Kathryn gave a slight chuckle nuzzling into his touch, laying her hand atop his. He had a point. _The children of Voyager will never be alone_, because everyone aboard Voyager was family.


End file.
